Amor Proibido
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: UA Serena sempre esteve apaixonada por Darien. Mas a chegada do irmão mais novo de seu noivo pode fazêla mudar de idéia.
1. O irmão de Darien

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Sailor Moon pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi.

Sinopse: U.A. Serena sempre esteve apaixonada por Darien, mas a chegada do irmão mais novo de seu noivo pode fazê-la mudar de idéia.

**Amor Proibido **

**Capítulo 1 – O irmão de Darien **

É mais uma ensolarada manhã de sábado. Serena espera seu noivo, sentada num banquinho perto das árvores do parque.

_Ele está atrasado, só pra variar... _– ela pensa impaciente.

– Oi, meu amor! Sinto muito tê-la feito esperar.

– Tudo bem, Darien. Estou feliz em te ver – Serena diz abraçando-o.

– Vamos indo agora?

– Vamos! – ela responde animada.

Eles saem de mãos dadas, conversando animadamente. Na verdade, Serena está animada, Darien apenas responde às perguntas dela.

– Não é hoje que o seu irmão chega dos Estados Unidos?

– É sim, acho que ele vai gostar de te conhecer.

– É mesmo?

– É, ele tem a sua idade e não costuma dar muita atenção aos estudos também...

– Darien!

– Em todo caso, vai ser bom que lê venha morar aqui, já faz muito tempo que não o vejo.

– E a que horas ele chega?

– Hoje à noite. Por que não vem jantar lá em casa? Assim você pode conhecê-lo.

– Ótima idéia! Eu vou com certeza!

**À noite... **

Serena vai até a casa de Darien e é recebida pela irmã dele, Mina:

– Oi, Serena! Que bom que você veio!

– Oi, mina! É bom te ver! E o Darien?

– Ele está te esperando lá dentro.

– Olá, meu bem! Você chegou bem na hora.

– Oi, meu amor! – Serena diz abraçando Darien.

– Serena, esse é o meu irmão, Seiya. Seiya, essa é a Serena, minha noiva.

– É um prazer conhecê-la, Serena – Seiya diz sorrindo gentilmente, estendendo a mão para a garota.

_Que sorriso lindo!_ O prazer é todo meu, Seiya – ela sorri, dando a mão para o rapaz.

Depois do jantar, Serena conversa bastante com Seiya e descobre que eles têm muitas coisas em comum, como comidas preferidas, gosto musical, aversão à matemática, entre outras coisas.

– O Darien deve ter falado mal de mim pra você, não foi?

– Não, ele só disse que você não dava muita atenção aos estudos, e que isso nós tínhamos em comum...

– Ele só diz isso porque leva tudo a sério demais e acaba esquecendo de se divertir. Além disso, ele tem inveja de mim porque eu sou mais bonito... – Seiya diz fazendo pose e Serena cai na risada.

– O que você achou do Seiya, Serena? – Mina pergunta algum tempo depois.

– Ah, eu gostei muito dele, ele é muito simpático e agradável.

– É, ele é mesmo uma graça. É muito bom tê-lo em casa de novo. Há muito tempo não o via, desde que foi morar com a mãe dele nos Estados Unidos. Mas agora que ele veio morar com o papai de novo eu estou muito feliz, ele é muito mais divertido que o Darien...

– É mesmo... – Serena comenta displicente.

Mina fica surpresa com o comentário de Serena.

– Eu preciso ir, Mina. Já está tarde, boa noite – Serena se despede um pouco sem jeito.

– Você já vai, Serena? – Seiya pergunta ao vê-la passar por ele.

– Ah, vou sim, Seiya.

– Foi um prazer te conhecer – ele diz com um sorriso.

– O prazer foi meu, Seiya. A gente se vê em breve, boa noite.

– Boa noite, até breve!

Enquanto volta pra casa no carro de Darien, Serena fica pensativa. _O Seiya parece ser um cara legal, acho que vou me dar muito bem com ele. Ele é gentil e divertido, mas acima de tudo tem um lindo sorriso... _

Continua...

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi gente! Essa é a minha 2ª fic de Sailor Moon e a primeira em UA. O primeiro capítulo foi só uma introdução, espero que tenham gostado. Deixem reviews dizendo o que estão achando da fic, tá?**

**Beijinhos**

**Estelar **


	2. Ciúmes?

**Capítulo 2 – Ciúmes? **

Na segunda-feira de manhã, Serena segue apressada o caminho até a escola.

– Vou chegar atrasada de novo, não pode ser...

Ao chegar à sua sala, ela fica aliviada ao ver que o professor da 1ª aula ainda não chegou.

– Hoje você está com sorte, Serena! Escapou de mais uma bronca – Amy comenta ao vê-la chegar.

– É verdade, Amy – Serena concorda, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

Nesse momento, o professor entra na sala e apresenta à turma um aluno novo. Serena quase cai de costas ao ver que ele é ninguém menos que Seiya, o irmão mais novo de Darien. Ele senta-se na cadeira atrás dela.

– Por que você não me disse que vinha estudar aqui? – Serena pergunta em voz baixa, virando-se para Seiya.

– É que eu queria te surpreender, ora! – ele responde baixinho – Foi uma surpresa boa?

– Claro que foi, vai ser legal estudarmos juntos.

– É, vai ser muito bom te ver todos os dias...

Ela sorri meio sem jeito com o comentário de Seiya.

Na hora do intervalo, Serena convida Seiya para lanchar junto com ela e Amy, mas acaba se arrependendo, porque várias garotas ficam rodeando Seiya, e isso a deixa muito irritada.

**Na saída da escola...**

– Pelo jeito o Seiya fez muito sucesso hoje, não foi? Também não é pra menos, ele é muito lindo...

– Até você, Amy! Por favor...

– Calma Serena, foi só um comentário!

– Ah, não! O que aquela atirada da Rey está falando com o Seiya? Ela não perde tempo mesmo, ele mal chegou e ela já está dano em cima dele... – Serena comenta aborrecida.

– Pelo que eu estou vendo você está é com ciúmes do Seiya, Serena.

– Ciúmes? Do Seiya? Eu? Você só pode estar brincando, Amy!

– É o que está parecendo. Você não deveria se incomodar por ele falar com outras garotas, afinal ele não é seu namorado, é o irmão do seu noivo...

As palavras de Amy deixam Serena pensativa. _É verdade, eu não deveria me incomodar em ver o Seiya com outras garotas, mas... não sei porquê eu me incomodo sim... e muito! _

Continua...

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi povo! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e continuem deixando reviews! _

_Carol mamoru: Oi! Que bom que você gostou da fic, continue acompanhando! Bjks!_

_Barton:Também adoro o Seiya! Que bom que você achou a fic legal, valeu pela review! Bjks!_

_Reiko Togashi: Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da fic, vou atualizar mais rápido, tá? Bjks!_

_Pri: Oi amiga! É, eu adoro Serena e Seiya mesmo rsrs Continue comentando! Vou ler o cap14 de submundo do crime assim que der, tá? Bjks!_

_Claire: Oi! Obrigada pela review, é bom que saber que você tá curtindo a fic! Bkjs!_

_Misao: Concordototalmente com você, o Seiya é maravilhoso! E a Serena tem que mandar o Darien pro espaço e ficar com ele mesmo! Continue comentando! Bjks!_

_Beijinhos pra todos!_

_Estelar _


	3. Dúvidas

**Capítulo 3 – Dúvidas **

À noite, Serena vai até a casa de Darien, já que ele anda muito ocupado com os estudos, como sempre. Ao chegar ela fica surpresa ao encontrar Rey, sua colega de escola.

– Oi, Serena! Veio encontrar o seu noivo?

– Claro que sim, Rey. E você, o que está fazendo aqui?

– Eu vim estudar com o Seiya, ora!

Nesse momento, Darien chega e interrompe a conversa das duas garotas. Ela leva Serena até a varanda, enquanto Rey vai até a biblioteca, onde Seiya a está esperando.

– Serena, você está tão distante hoje, algum problema?

– Não Darien, está tudo bem, deve ser impressão sua – Serena sorri fingindo estar tudo bem, mas na verdade não consegue parar de imaginar Rey sozinha com Seiya.

**Enquanto isso, na biblioteca...**

– Seiya, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? Só por curiosidade?

– Claro, Rey. O que você quer saber?

– Você tem namorada?

– Não, eu não tenho.

– É bom saber... – ela responde simplesmente, sorrindo para ele.

* * *

– Serena, eu preciso te falar uma coisa.

– É mesmo? E o que é?

– Eu vou ter que viajar pra apresentar um trabalho da faculdade e vou ficar fora da cidade por alguns dias.

– Por quanto tempo?

– Uma semana.

– Ah Darien, que pena! Vou sentir muito a sua falta...

– Eu também vou sentir, Serena. Mas vai ser só por alguns dias.

– E quando você vai?

– Amanhã.

– Tão rápido?

– Eu sinto muito Serena, mas eu preciso mesmo ir.

– Tudo bem, eu entendo.

* * *

– Eu já vou indo, foi muito legal estudar com você, Seiya.

– Eu digo o mesmo, Rey. Até amanhã!

– Até amanhã! Ah, Seiya... você acha que nós podíamos sair um dia desses?

– Você quer dizer como amigos?

– Bom... eu acho que...

– Porque se for assim tudo bem, mas de outra forma não seria...

– É claro que sim, Seiya. Como amigos, lógico! Agora eu tenho que ir, boa noite – ela responde rapidamente e vai embora, percebendo que Seiya não tinha intenção de ter um relacionamento além da amizade com ela.

– Então tá legal, boa noite!

No dia seguinte, na saída da escola, Serena e Amy seguem juntar conversando:

– Então o Darien vai viajar hoje mesmo?

– É, hoje à noite.

– Oi, meninas! Por que não me esperaram? – Seiya pergunta após ter corrido para alcançá-las.

– Você estava muito ocupado com as suas "fãs" – Serena responde mal humorada, fazendo Amy dar uma risadinha.

– E você ficou com ciúmes?

– Por que eu teria ciúmes de você?

– Quem sabe...

– Olha a Rey ali, ela deve estar te esperando.

– Eu acho que não.

– Por quê? Você não estava saindo com ela? – Serena pergunta fingindo desinteresse.

– Não, ela não faz o meu tipo...

– Ah, não? E eu posso saber qual é o seu tipo?

– Você. Pena que o meu irmão chegou primeiro...

– O quê?

– Brincadeira! Eu só estava brincando! Até amanhã, garotas!

Depois que Seiya se vai, Amy comenta displicente:

– Quem diria que você fazia o tipo do Seiya, não é?

– Ele só estava brincando, Amy. Ele mesmo disse.

– Eu acho que foi mais do que isso.

– Você está imaginando coisas.

– Mas o comentário dele não te deixou nem um pouquinho feliz? Fala a verdade!

– Claro que não, Amy! Não tem nada a ver!

Mesmo tendo negado tão firmemente, Serena sabe que Amy pode ter razão. Talvez Seiya não estivesse apenas brincando; e talvez ela mesma tivesse realmente gostado de ouvir que "fazia o tipo" do rapaz.

_Acho que estou ficando maluca, mas tenho o pressentimento de que não vou sentir tanta falta do Darien quanto disse que sentiria..._

Continua...

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi povo! Esse capítulo ficou um pouquinho maior, não foi? Espero que tenham gostado e continuem comentando! Muito obrigada a Miyazawa Yukino-Serena, Raissa, barton, Reiko Togashi, e Pri pelas reviews! **

**Beijinhos pra vocês! **

**Estelar **


	4. Festa de pijama

**Capítulo 4 – Festa de pijama **

Na quinta-feira à noite, Serena conversa com Mina pelo telefone:

– Quer dizer que o Darien ainda não te ligou?

– Não, ele deve estar ocupado...

– O meu irmão não tem jeito mesmo! Ele devia ser mais atencioso...

– É o jeito dele, Mina. Deixa pra lá.

– Que seja, então. Mas mudando de assunto, eu vou dar uma festa de pijama aqui em casa amanhã à noite, e vou adorar se você vier!

– Uma festa de pijama? Legal! Eu vou sim, Mina. Pode contar comigo!

– Que bom, vai ser muito divertido! Pode convidar a sua amiga Amy, se você quiser...

– É uma boa idéia, vou convidar a Amy sim!

– Ótimo, então até amanhã, Serena!

– Até amanhã, Mina!

No dia seguinte, à noite, Serena e Amy vão até a casa de Mina para a festa de pijama. Chegando lá elas encontram várias amigas de Mina.

– Oi meninas, que bom que vieram! Essas são Lita, Setsuma, Michiro, Haruka e Hotaru. Essa é a Serena, noiva do meu irmão Darien e a amiga dela, Amy.

– É um prazer conhecê-las – Serena e Amy dizem ao mesmo tempo.

– Igualmente – as demais respondem juntas.

Depois das apresentações, as garotas vão até o quarto de Mina e decidem começar a noite com um jogo da verdade. Elas se divertem e dão muitas risadas com as perguntas e as respostas que surgem, até que Michiro faz uma pergunta a Serena que a deixa um tanto confusa:

– Você já sentiu algum tipo de atração por alguém, que não fosse o seu noivo?

– Não – ela responde automaticamente.

– Nunca? Nem um pouquinho? Não se esqueça que você tem que dizer a verdade hein, Serena! – Amy argumenta encarando a amiga.

– Ah, bem... eu... talvez... – Serena gagueja ao responder. Nesse instante, a imagem de Seiya sorrindo lhe vem à mente, e ela sente o rosto corar – Talvez eu esteja me sentindo atraída por outra pessoa no momento, mas não é nada sério...

As outras garotas ficam surpresas com a confissão de Serena, já que ela sempre pareceu estar muito apaixonada por Darien; mas as coisas mudam...

Mais tarde, depois que todas as meninas já foram dormir, Serena levanta e vai até a cozinha beber um copo d'água.

– Ahh! Seiya! Puxa vida, você me deu um susto!

– Desculpe, não quis te assustar. O que está fazendo acordada?

– Só vim beber água. E você?

– Eu vim fazer um lanchinho noturno... E então, se divertiu na festa da minha irmã?

– Sim, as amigas da Mina são muito legais...

– Devem ter passado a noite falando de garotos!

– Claro que não! Nós temos outros assuntos pra conversar!

– Sei, vou fingir que acredito...

– Seu bobo! – Serena sorri empurrando Seiya de brincadeira.

– Aposto que fizeram aquele jogo... como é mesmo o nome? Jogo da verdade! Não tô certo?

– É, fizemos sim – Serena responde distraída, lembrando da pergunta de Michiro.

– O que foi? Te fizeram alguma pergunta constrangedora?

– Constrangedora? Não, é só que eu tive que admitir algo pra mim mesma...

– É mesmo? E o que foi?

Ela observa Seiya por alguns instantes, decidindo se deve ou não contar a ele.

– Que eu me sinto atraída por alguém que não é o Darien...

– Sério? E eu posso saber quem é esse sortudo? – Seiya pergunta aproximando-se de Serena.

– Ele é... – ela também se aproxima um pouco mais dele, e olha bem em seus olhos.

Seus rostos estão muito próximos e seus lábios quase se tocando quando um barulho vinda da sala "quebra o clima".

– O que foi isso? – Serena pergunta afastando-se de Seiya rapidamente.

– Acho que tem alguém na sala – ele responde saindo da cozinha.

– Mina?

– Oi Serena, oi maninho! Eu levantei pra ir beber água, mas como estava escuro eu acabei tropeçando na mesinha do telefone...

– Ah, eu também tinha ido beber água, e o Seiya...

– Eu fui fazer um lanche.

– É, e agora já estamos indo dormir.

– É, estamos sim. Boa noite, maninha.

– Boa noite, Mina.

– Boa noite pra vocês também...

Quando Mina vai até a cozinha, Serena e Seiya entreolham-se sem jeito.

– Err... boa noite, Serena.

– Boa noite, Seiya. Até... até amanhã.

_Ah, meu Deus! Eu quase beijei o Seiya! Agora sim eu perdi o juízo de vez! _

Continua...

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi povo! Esse capítulo chegou mais rápido, não foi? Espero que tenham gostado e continuem comentando! Estou muito feliz em receber as reviews de vocês!**

**OokamiHanyouGurl: Hello! Adoro receber review internacional! Não se preocupe, eu entendi a reviewsim, e fico super feliz que você esteja gostando da fic! **

**Marcella: Já respondi por email, né? Valeu pela review!**

**Miyazawa Yukino-Serena: Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Obrigada pela review!**

**Sailor H: Oi! Que bom que você está gostando da fic, mesmo não curtindo muito Serena/Seiya, obrigada pela review!**

**Misao: Oi! As coisas estão acontecendo aos poucos nessa fic pra criar um clima mais interessante! A Serena merece mesmo um pouquinho de paz, né? Valeu pela review!**

**Carol mamoru: Oi! Concordo com você, a Serena e o Seiya foram feitos um pro outro! Obrigada pela review! **

**Beijinhos pra todos! **

**Estelar **


	5. Discussão e confissões

**Capítulo 5 – Discussão e confissões **

Durante o fim-de-semana após a festa de pijama de Mina, Serena não parou de pensar no "incidente" com Seiya na cozinha. Ela se sentiu confusa sobre seus sentimentos. Era estranho, ela sempre esteve tão apaixonada por Darien que nunca havia se sentido assim por outra pessoa. _Não, não foi nada demais, eu apenas me deixei levar pelo momento... Mas se a Mina não tivesse aparecido, Seiya e eu teríamos nos beijado? Eu não sei, mas de qualquer forma teria sido errado, principalmente por ele ser irmão do Darien! Acho que o melhor é esquecer tudo isso, afinal não aconteceu nada mesmo..._

Na segunda-feira de manhã, Serena chega atrasada na aula, pra variar.

– Bom dia, Amy!

– Bom dia, Serena!

– A professora disse alguma coisa importante na primeira aula?

– Disse sim, duas coisas importantes na verdade: nós vamos ter uma prova na quinta...

– O quê?

– ... E vamos fazer uma excursão no próximo fim-de-semana.

– Excursão? E pra onde nós vamos?

– Acampar nas montanhas.

– Sério? Que ótimo!

– É, tirando os insetos e ter que dormir ao relento, vai ser bem legal...

– Mal posso esperar!

No fim das aulas, Seiya acompanha Serena:

– Você vai pra excursão no fim-de-semana?

– Ah, vou sim. E você?

– Com certeza, eu adoro acampar, sabe? Vai ser muito divertido...

– Vai mesmo...

– Eu vou indo agora, até amanhã, Serena!

– Até amanhã, Seiya!

_É a primeira vez que nos falamos depois do nosso "quase beijo", e pelo jeito ele preferiu não tocar no assunto, acho que vou fazer o mesmo._

Na quarta-feira à tarde, Darien volta de viagem e Serena e Mina o recebem no aeroporto:

– Oi irmãozinho! Que bom que voltou! – Mina diz abraçando o irmão.

– Oi, Mina! É bom estar de volta.

– Oi, Darien! – Serena diz também abraçando-o.

– Eu senti muito a sua falta, Serena. Desculpe não ter ligado, é que eu estive muito ocupado.

– Eu sei, Darien, não se preocupe.. Eu me diverti enquanto você esteve fora. Como foi a viagem?

– Foi ótima, correu tudo bem no congresso...

Serena apenas escuta o que ele fala, sem prestar muita atenção. _Por que eu disse que tinha me divertido enquanto ele esteve fora? Talvez porque seja verdade, eu me diverti sim, principalmente com o Seiya..._

– E você, alguma novidade?

– Nesse fim-de-semana vou a um acampamento nas montanhas com o pessoal da classe.

– O fim-de-semana todo?

– É, vamos na sexta à tarde e voltamos no domingo à noite.

– Hum...

– O que foi? Tem algum problema?

– É que não me agrada que você viaje assim...

– Ah, é? Quer dizer que você pode ficar fora uma semana inteira e eu não posso viajar por um fim-de-semana? – Serena pergunta irritada.

Percebendo que o clima ia "esquentar", Mina resolve se afastar um pouco dos dois.

– Não é bem assim, Serena. É só que...

– É só que você só pensa em si mesmo e não quer que eu me divirta!

– Você entendeu errado. Não é nada disso! Eu só não sei por que você quer tanto ir acampar , o que vai fazer lá afinal?

– Eu vou me divertir com os meus amigos, como a Amy e... o Seiya...

– Seiya? O meu irmão? Ela vai também?

– Claro que vai! E vai ser ótimo porque ele é muito legal...

– É claro que é. E você prefere ficar com ele do que comigo?

Eles ficam em silêncio por alguns instantes.

– Darien, isso não faz sentido. Só estou dizendo que quero passar o fim-de-semana com os meus amigos, só isso!

– Tudo bem, Serena, eu entendo. Esqueça o que eu disse, está bem?

– Ok, vamos deixar isso pra lá, então!

_Apesar dele ter ficado chateado, Darien e eu acabamos fazendo as pazes. Mas as palavras dele "você prefere ficar com ele do que comigo" se referindo ao Seiya, me fizeram pensa nele, mais uma vez..._

– Vocês discutiram, não foi? – Mina pergunta a Serena ao chegarem em casa, quando Darien vai desfazer as malas.

– Sim, ele ficou chateado por causa da minha viagem do fim-de-semana.

– Eu já tinha imaginado que lê ia reagir assim; ele é muito possessivo!

– É, ele ficou até com ciúmes do Seiya! Mas agora já está tudo bem.

– Olha Serena, por falar no Seiya... eu não tinha dito antes, mas... eu vi vocês dois juntos na cozinha na noite de sexta.

– Você viu?

– Vi. Eu levantei pra ir beber água, mas quando cheguei na cozinha vi vocês dois quase se beijando. Então voltei depressa pela sala escura e acabei tropeçando na mesinha. Com o barulho vocês pararam o que estavam fazendo e vieram ver o que era.

– Mas Mina, não aconteceu nada entre o Seiya e eu e nós nem tocamos mais nesse assunto!

– Sério? Bem, de qualquer forma até que não seria uma má idéia...

– Como assim?

– Você e o Seiya.

– Mas...

– Eu sei, você está noiva do Darien. Mas se quer a minha opinião, o Seiya combina mais com você. E você seria minha cunhada de qualquer jeito...

– Mina, você tem cada idéia...

Enquanto isso, Seiya e seus amigos estão reunidos estudando pra prova de quinta-feira:

– E então Seiya, está ansioso pra passar um fim-de-semana inteiro com a sua "paixão secreta"? – Yaten pergunta sarcástico.

– Pára com essas brincadeiras, Yaten. O Seiya está com um problema, se você ainda não percebeu.

– O Taiki tem razão, isso é um problema. Não sei como vou passar esse tempo tão perto da Serena, ainda mais depois de quase tê-la beijado... – Seiya comenta preocupado.

– Você está mesmo a fim dela, não é?

– É Yaten, eu estou mesmo apaixonado pela Serena, desde quando a conheci, mesmo ela estando noiva do meu irmão. Eu não pude evitar...

– E você acha que ela sente algo por você?

– Eu não sei, Taiki. Mas talvez eu descubra isso em breve...

Continua...

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi povo! Esse capítulo demorou mais um pouquinho, mas é que eu estava sem tempo pra escrever essa semana. Bom, antes tarde do que nunca, né? Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelas reviews, espero que vocês continuem comentando!**

**Yukina Mukuro: Que bom que você está gostando da fic, e é verdade, tem muita gente que detesta o Darien rsrs! Valeu pelas reviews! Bjs!**

**Barton: Oi! Sem problema, a gente comenta quando dá, né? Você acha que as coisas estão indo rápidas? Eu acho que não, tô tentando ir com calma ao máximo pra ficar mais interessante! Esclarecendo a sua dúvida: acho que pelo cap5 deu pra perceber que a Serena ainda não está apaixonada pelo Seiya, por enquanto; ele por outro lado está a fim dela desde o início. E não se preocupe, o Darien vai sofrer rsrs! Bjks!**

**Misao: Oi! Alguém tinha que atrapalhar, assim o beijo fica ainda mais esperado, né? Esse capítulo demorou um pouquinho mais, mas vou tentar não atrasar muito os próximos. Continue comentando! Beijinhos!**

**Pri Gilmore: Oi, amiga! Essa fic tá sendo um sucesso mesmo, não esperava tanto! Tô emocionada rsrs! Já comentei a sua fic "comemorativa" por email, viu? Não sei se você recebeu, espero que sim. Valeu pela review! Beijos!**

**Marcella: Oi! Espera mais um pouquinho que vem muito romance por aí! Amassos? Talvez... Valeu pela review! Beijos!**

**Taty w: Oi! É bom saber que eu tô te trazendo pro lado Serena/Seiya rsrs! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, obrigada pela review! Beijinhos!**

**Estelar**


	6. Novas emoções

**Capítulo 6 – Novas emoções **

Na sexta-feira à tarde, Serena viaja com sua classe para o acampamento nas montanhas. A viagem transcorre sem problemas e eles chegam ao seu destino quase ao anoitecer. Enquanto Serena e Amy arrumam suas coisas, Seiya e Taiki se aproximam:

– Oi, garotas! Querm ajuda? – Seiya pergunta com seu sorriso de sempre.

– Obrigada, rapazes! Que cavalheiros! – Serena responde devolvendo o sorriso.

– O que tem nessa bolsa? Está pesada! – Taiki pergunta ao ajudar Amy com a bagagem.

– Só alguns livros...

– Você trouxe livros pra cá? – Que coincidência, eu também!

– Viu só, Taiki? Eu falei que você ia encontrar alguém pra compartilhar seus momentos acadêmicos! – Seiya diz em tom de brincadeira.

– É verdade, vocês dois vão se dar muito bem aqui – Serena apóia, fazendo Amy e Taiki corarem.

Seiya e Serena caem na risada com a cena. Mais tarde, depois do jantar, todos estão cansados da viagem e vão dormir.

O dia seguinte é repleto de atividades. De manhã, todos se divertem bastante nas competições aquáticas. Serena fica muito feliz quando sua equipe vence a prova de canoagem, até que Seiya a empurra "sem querer" no lago, deixando-a encharcada e furiosa. Ela o persegue sem parar até alcançá-lo e empurrá-lo no lago também.

No fim da tarde, depois das atividades do dia, Seiya e Taiki convidam Serena e Amy para um piquenique. Enquanto Amy e Taiki conversam animadamente sobre "assuntos para intelectuais" como Seiya costuma dizer, ele e Serena saem para caminhar um pouco em volta do lago.

– E então Serena, está se divertindo?

– Com certeza! Esse lugar é lindo! Sem contar que eu adoro esportes assim, apesar de não ser muito boa neles...

– Mas você venceu a competição de canoagem! E até me empurrou na água!

– Porque você me empurrou primeiro!

– Mas foi sem querer...

– Sei, acredito... Mas mudando de assunto, a Amy e o Taiki parecem estar se dando bem, não é?

– É, engraçado... eles nunca tinham conversado muito na escola...

– Vai ver que um passeio como esse era tudo o que eles precisavam pra se entende melhor...

– E você e eu? Estamos nos entendendo melhor aqui?

– Eu acho que sim, mas nós sempre nos demos bem, Seiya.

– Mas agora estamos melhor, você não acha?

– É, talvez...

À noite, Seiya convida Serena para um joguinho amigável de cartas antes de dormir.

– Tá vendo só? Eu disse que a sua sorte tinha acabado! Eu vou ganhar de novo!

– Você deve estar trapaceando, não é possível! – Serena reclama franzindo a testa.

– Você é uma péssima perdedora, Serena!

– Não sou nada, você é que é muito convencido!

Eles continuam jogando por mais algum tempo até que Serena decide que já é hora de ir dormir e se despede de Seiya:

– Boa noite, Seiya! Até amanhã!

– Boa noite, Serena! Ainda temos mais um dia de diversão!

– É mesmo, que bom porque eu... ahhh! O que foi isso? – Serena grita e pula no pescoço de Seiya.

– Calma, deve ter sido só um esquilo! Você é muito medrosa, sabia? Mas fica linda quando está assustada... – Seiya diz abraçando Serena suavemente.

Ela o observa um tanto confusa. Ele inclina o rosto e toca seus lábios levemente. Ela não reage imediatamente, mas quando Seiya a abraça mais forte, aprofundando o beijo, Serena não consegue mais resistir e começa a corresponder intensamente, deixando-se levar pelo momento e pelo calor dos lábios de Seiya.

– Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você... – ele sussurra no ouvido dela quando seus lábios se desencontram.

– Seiya... eu... não posso! Eu sinto muito! – ela diz nervosa e vai embora correndo, deixando Seiya ainda mais confuso.

Continua...

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi gente! Desculpem pelo atraso, de novo! É que eu tenho estado muito ocupada ultimamente, mas não se preocupem que eu não vou abandonar a fic! Obrigada ao Barton, à Naina e à Marcella pelas reviews! **

**Beijinhos **

**Estelar**


	7. A verdade

**Capítulo 7 – A verdade **

Serena deita a cabeça no travesseiro e fecha os olhos, mas não consegue dormir; seus pensamentos estão confusos. _Por que eu beijei o Seiya? Na verdade ele me beijou, mas eu não fiz nada pra impedir, pelo contrário, eu correspondi, e me deixei envolver... completamente. Mas por quê? Não posso negar que sinto uma grande atração por ele desde que o conheci, mas... eu me senti tão bem nos braços dele... Tudo pareceu tão certo, não pareceu que eu estivesse cometendo um erro. Será que o que eu sinto pelo Seiya ainda é apenas uma atração ou está se tornando algo mais? Eu não sei... Só o que sei é que eu gostei muito de beijá-lo, ele é tão lindo, meigo, engraçado, tão... quente e carinhoso! Ah, Seiya..._

No dia seguinte, Serena evita encontrar com Seiya durante toda a manhã. Amy percebe que a amiga está estranha e lhe pergunta o que houve:

– Não adianta dizer que não é nada porque eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa; é melhor me contar de uma vez, Serena!

– Está bem Amy, eu conto. Ontem à noite, eu e o Seiya, nós... nos beijamos.

– Sério? E foi só um "beijinho acidental" ou foi um beijo pra valer?

– Um beijo pra valer.

– E o que você sentiu na hora?

– Eu senti... emoção, calor, paixão...

– Então você está com problemas, Serena.

– Estou?

– É claro que está! Você está apaixonada pelo irmão do seu noivo!

– Eu não estou apaixonada pelo Seiya!

– Como não? Se você mesma acabou de dizer que sentiu paixão quando ele te beijou!

– Eu sei, eu sei... mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja...

– Serena, encare os fatos: você se apaixonou pelo Seiya, não há como negar isso!

– Mas Amy, eu não...

– Está bem, então me responda uma coisa: você conseguiu dormir a noite passada?

– Não...

– E por que não?

– Porque fiquei pensando no Seiya... em como eu gosto dele... e em como foi bom beijá-lo...

– Viu? Está aí a sua resposta.

Durante a viagem de volta, Serena pensa em sua conversa com Amy e isso a faz refletir sobre sua relação com Seiya e Darien. _Não posso continuar assim, eu preciso tomar uma decisão! _

Quando o ônibus chega à escola e todos estão se despedindo para voltar para casa, Serena procura por Seiya:

– Seiya, nós precisamos conversar.

– Conversar? Você me evitou hoje o dia todo e agora quer conversar?

– Eu sinto muito ter saído correndo daquele jeito ontem, é que eu estava confusa e não soube direito como agir, mas depois eu pensei melhor e acho que precisamos esclarecer as coisas entre nós...

– É, acho que você tem razão...

– Então nós podemos nos encontrar hoje à noite, talvez naquele Café que fica perto do parque?

– Está bem, nos vemos às sete, então?

– Ótimo, até lá!

**À noite...**

Serena entra e encontra Seiya, que já esperava por ela. Ela caminha até a mesa que fica próxima à janela e cumprimenta-o animada:

– Oi Seiya, estou feliz que você tenha vindo!

– Oi Serena, eu tinha que vir, não é? Afinal nós precisamos nos entender... – ele responde puxando a cadeira para que ela possa se sentar. (N/A: Sim, ele é um cavalheiro!)

– Seiya... desde que nos conhecemos eu me senti muito... atraída por você. Mas devido às circunstâncias eu tentei ignorar isso. Só que agora não posso mais negar o que sinto...

Seiya permanece em silêncio, ouvindo Serena falar, cada vez mais nervosa.

– Eu me apaixonei por você de verdade, Seiya... e eu... quero ficar com você...

– Você está falando sério? – ele pergunta um tanto surpreso.

– Estou sim, muito sério – ela responde aproximando seu rosto do dele e inclinando-se para beijá-lo.

Após um beijo apaixonando, Seiya sorri e Serena lhe devolve o sorriso, ainda que corando um pouco.

Depois do café, Seiya acompanha Serena até em casa.

– Boa noite, Seiya. Até amanhã – ela se despede encostando seus lábios nos dele levemente.

– Boa noite, Serena. A gente se vê amanhã! – ele responde retribuindo o gesto.

Seiya se afasta da porta e caminha alguns passos em direção à rua, mas acaba voltando. Serena continua parada na porta observando – o . Ele a puxa pela cintura, ela o abraça e eles beijam-se com paixão. Ela desliza as mãos pelas costas dele enquanto ele afaga seus longos cabelos e beija seu pescoço.

– Você quer entrar um pouquinho? – Serena sussurra no ouvido de Seiya, deixando-o ainda mais entusiasmado.

– E os seus pais? E a sua irmãzinha?

– Os meus pais não estão em casa e a minha irmã já deve estar dormindo...

– Então acho que posso ficar um pouco mais... – ele responde com um sorriso maroto.

Ela abre a porta e eles continuam trocando beijos e carícias ardentes, agora no sofá da sala, onde o clima "esquenta" cada vez mais.

_O que estou fazendo? Acho que estou perdendo a cabeça, mas não posso evitar, ele me faz delirar! Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim antes..._

Seiya sente que não vai conseguir manter seu auto-controle por muito tempo, já que Serena demonstra querer continuar e ir mais além dos beijos...

Eles estão tão "entretidos" com o momento que não escutam o som de um automóvel sendo estacionado em frente à casa. O motorista desce do carro, fecha a porta e caminha até a entrada da casa. Ele gira a maçaneta e se dá conta de que não está trancada. Então empurra a porta devagar e a cena que ele presencia o deixa em estado de choque:

– O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? – ele grita segundos depois, sobressaltando Serena e Seiya, que ficam completamente sem jeito diante da situação.

Continua...

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi povo! Consegui postar um pouquinho mais rápido, ainda bem! Já deu pra perceber que as coisas "esquentaram" nesse capítulo, né? Espero que tenham gostado e continuem comentando!**

**Marcella:Oi! Nesse capítulo rolaram uns amassos, viu? Valeu pela review!**

**Barton: Oi! Brigada pelos parabéns pelas reviews e parabéns pra vc também pelo aniversário! Nesse capítulo teve mais beijo rsrs! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da estória! Valeu pela review!**

**Beijinhos pra todos!**

**Estelar**


	8. Decisão

**Capítulo 8 – Decisão **

– Darien! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Serena pergunta espantada.

– O que eu estou fazendo aqui? O que ele está fazendo aqui com você? – Darien pergunta nervoso, apontando para Seiya – Sua traidora!

– Olha como fala com ela! – Seiya avança contra o irmão, nervoso.

– Seiya, calma! – Serena pede se colocando ente os dois – Darien, não era pra você ter descoberto assim, eu ainda ia contar pra você...

– Me contar?

– Eu sinto muito, mas acabou. O Seiya e eu estamos juntos agora...

– Isso não faz sentido! Como você pôde me trocar por esse fracassado?

– O único fracassado aqui é você, seu idiota! – Seiya diz irritado, deixando Darien ainda mais nervoso.

Darien tenta acertar um soco em Seiya, mas ele é mais rápido e consegue se esquivar, acertando em cheio o nariz de Darien e depois dando outro soco direto em seu estômago, fazendo-o cair no chão.

– Já chega! Parem com isso! Darien, é melhor você ir agora – Serena exclama preocupada.

Darien levanta-se com uma certa dificuldade, fuzilando Serena e Seiya com o olhar.

– Isso não vai ficar assim, vocês dois vão me pagar! – ele grita e sai batendo a porta.

Seiya e Serena escutam o barulho do carro saindo em alta velocidade.

– Belo jeito de tornar as coisas oficiais, não? – Seiya comenta após alguns instantes.

– Não brinque com isso, Seiya. Isso não foi nada bem, não deveria ter sido assim...

– Mas bem que ele mereceu. Pelo que a Mina me contou ele nunca foi o melhor namorado, nem muito menos o noivo perfeito...

– Isso é verdade. O Darien sempre foi meio negligente comigo; sem contar o fato de ter sido infiel uma vez ou outra... Mas mesmo assim eu continuei com ele porque achava que era o meu destino estar ao lado dele. Isso é claro até conhecer você...

– É bom saber que você mudou de idéia... – Seiya responde beijando-a carinhosamente – Bem, acho que é melhor ir embora agora, já está tarde...

– Está bem, foi um dia cheio...

– Até amanhã. Meu amor.

– Até amanhã, Seiya – Serena o beija novamente ao se despedir.

Depois que Seiya vai embora, Serena fecha a porta e caminha até seu quarto.

– Vocês duas ainda estão acordadas? – ela pergunta surpresa ao abrir a porta de seu quarto e encontrar sua irmãzinha Chibi sentada em sua cama, com sua gatinha Lua no colo.

– Barulho acordou Chibi-Chibi.

– Ah, desculpe ter acordado você, maninha – Serena responde sentando-se na cama.

– Serena brigando, chibi?

– Não, quem brigou foram o Darien e o Seiya. Mas agora já passou, eles já foram. Eu não queria que eles tivessem brigado, mas não pude evitar...

– E agora, chibi?

– Agora... vou ver o Darien amanhã pra esclarecer as coisas; e assim o Seiya e eu podermos ficar juntos oficialmente.

– Que bom, chibi!

– Você também prefere o Seiya, não é? – Serena pergunta sorrindo.

– Chibi chibi! – a garotinha responde fazendo um movimento afirmativo de cabeça.

**No dia seguinte... **

Serena vai bem cedo até a casa de Darien, antes das aulas começarem.

– É bom ver que você já está mais calmo – ela comenta se aproximando – eu vim aqui pra te devolver isso – ela entrega a ele o anel de noivado – obrigada por ter me dado; eu sinto muito que não tenha dado certo...

Darien recebe o anel das mãos de Serena e fica a fitá-lo por alguns instantes.

– Serena, você ainda não percebeu o erro que está cometendo... você deve estar apenas confusa ou...

– Não Darien, eu não estou confusa; eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo! – ela responde irritada – Algo que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo, mas só agora eu me dei conta da verdade!

– De que verdade você está falando?

– Eu não sinto mais o que sentia antes por você, Darien. Eu estou apaixonada pelo Seiya.

– Você só pode estar brincando...

– É a mais pura verdade. Não existe mais nada entre nós, por favor, entenda...

Darien fica em silêncio ao perceber que Serena está decidida.

– Serena ,eu sei que errei muito no passado... mas a verdade é que eu amo você! Por favor, reconsidere...

– Eu sinto muito, Darien. Mas já é tarde pra isso...

– Não! Serena, por favor, não me deixe! Eu preciso de você! – ele fica de joelhos, enquanto lágrimas molham seu rosto.

– Não, Darien. Acabou. Você não pode mudar isso – ela responde séria e se vai, deixando o ex-noivo completamente arrasado.

Continua...

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi gente! A fic tá chegando na reta final, por isso continuem acompanhando! **

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Misao: Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da fic, continue comentando! Bjks!**

**Barton: A Serena não conseguiu resistir ao Seiya por muito tempo rsrs! Não tinha te respondido antes porque a Chibi-Chibi ia aparecer nesse capítulo! Olha ela aí, especialmente pra você! Não lembrava direito como ela "falava", mas acho que era mais ou menos assim. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjks!**

**Miyazawa Yukino-Serena: Obrigada pela sua review! Bjks!**

**Naku-chan: Oi! Que bom que você tá curtindo a fic1 Continue comentando, viu? Bjks!**

**Marcella: Não, eu não morri, senhorita impaciente! Tá aí o capítulo 8! Até o próximo! Valeu pela review!**

**Beijos pra todos!**

**Estelar**


	9. Arrependimento

**Capítulo 9 – Arrependimento **

– Eu não acredito! Você finalmente tomou uma decisão e terminou com o Darien!

– É Mina, não podíamos mais continuar. Acho que foi até bom ele ter descoberto tudo sobre o Seiya e eu, assim nós terminamos de uma vez...

– Bom, como eu já tinha dito antes, acho que você e o Seiya combinam mais e fico feliz por vocês dois, mas estou preocupada com o Darien.

– Não precisa se preocupar, Mina, ele vai superar.

– Espero que sim...

Mais tarde, Serena sai com Seiya para dar uma volta pelo parque.

– Ah, Seiya, estou tão feliz por estarmos juntos!

– Eu também estou, Serena. Parece até mentira que eu tenha conseguido conquistar você...

– Você me conquistou desde o primeiro momento em que eu te vi, só demorei um pouquinho pra me dar conta disso.

Ele a olha com carinho e ela o beija ternamente.

– E como estão as coisas... entre você e... o seu irmão? – Serena pergunta um pouco hesitante.

– Na mesma. Mesmo morando na mesma casa nós não nos falamos desde aquele dia, pra evitar mais problemas.

– Acho que ele precisa de um tempo pra superar tudo isso, mas vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver.

– Bem, e o que você quer fazer essa noite?

– Não sei... por que a gente não sai e aí decide?

– Tá legal, eu te pego às oito, então?

– Combinado! Vou esperar ansiosa!

– Você é muito animada, sabia? Essa é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto em você...

– É mesmo?

– É sim. Claro, eu adoro tudo em você!

– Que fofo! Eu também adoro tudo em você, mas principalmente... o seu sorriso. Acho que é o que eu mais adoro!

– Eu te amo, Serena...

– Eu também amo você, Seiya...

Eles se abraçam e trocam mais um beijo apaixonado.

Enquanto isso, Darien os observa ao longe:

_Eu me sinto muito mal por ter perdido você, Serena. E o pior é que eu fui o culpado. Estou tão arrependido... Mas o que mais me dói é ver como você está feliz com ele, como está se divertindo... Não posso conviver com isso. Achei que poderia, mas não posso!_

Continua...

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi povo! Esse foi o penúltimo capítulo da fic, ficou curtinho porque eu achei melhor dividir o último capítulo em dois, ok? Muito obrigada à Marcella, Barton, Misao e Taty-chan pelas reviews! **

**Beijinhos pra todos!**

**Estelar**


	10. Seguindo o destino

**Capítulo 10 – Seguindo o destino **

**No dia seguinte, na escola...**

– Oi, Amy! Bom dia!

– Oi, Serena! Bom dia! Como foi ontem com o Seiya?

– Ótimo! Nós saímos pra dançar e... já mencionei que ele é um ótimo dançarino?

– Já Serena, você já me cansou enumerando todas as qualidades do Seiya...

– Enfim, depois que voltamos pra casa pedimos uma pizza, vimos um filme e depois... bem, nós nos divertimos muito!

– Aposto que sim...

– Amy!

– O que foi?

– Esqueça. E você e o Taiki, como estão?

– Estamos nos dando muito bem. Ele é incrível, é inteligente, educado, gentil...

– Sei, sei. Resumindo, você está completamente apaixonada. Isso não é ótimo?

– É sim, é perfeito!

– Podemos sair os quatro, eu e o Seiya e você e o Taiki, o que você acha?

– É uma ótima idéia! Vamos fazer isso qualquer dia desses...

**Dias depois...**

Serena está passando pelo shopping quando encontra Mina:

– Oi, Serena! Tudo bem?

– Oi, Mina! Tudo ótimo! Alguma novidade?

– Não, nada de novo; a não ser que... o Darien está indo embora.

– Indo embora? Pra onde?

– Pra Osaka. Ele disse que precisava dar um tempo daqui e foi morar com o Andrew, um primo nosso, em Osaka.

– Oh, eu não sabia... Bem, espero que as coisas se acertem e ele fique bem logo.

– É, eu acho que é melhor pra ele se afastar um pouco... Mas mudando de assunto, e a idéia do Seiya de virar cantor? Era só o que faltava!

– Pois é, ele, o Taiki e o Yaten estão pensando em formar um grupo; já tem até um nome: Three Lights! Quero só ver no que vai dar... Mas se der certo, eu vou ser a fã número um deles!

**FIM **

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi povo! Esse foi o último capítulo, espero que tenham gostado do final. Quero agradecer a todo mundo que deixou reviews: Barton, Misao, Miyazawa Yukino-Serena, Pri Gilmore, Reiko Togashi, Carol mamoru, Naku-chan, Raissa, Claire, Sailor H, Yukina Mukuro, Taty w, OokamiHanyouGurl, Naina e Marcella. **

**Muito obrigada mesmo! Espero não ter esquecido ninguém! **

**Beijinhos pra todos!**

**Estelar**


End file.
